


I Trust My Dream (oneshot)

by Wilburslajolla



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Ranboo - Freeform, TechnoBlade, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, big q, connoreatspants - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburslajolla/pseuds/Wilburslajolla
Summary: Dream, Karljacobs, Quackity and Georgenotfound play among us with some new people. But, George is drunk.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, dreamxgeorge, georgexdream
Kudos: 247





	I Trust My Dream (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> just here to remind everyone not to reupload my work and AO3 is the only place I have posted this piece. I may post it to Wattpad in the future, but right now i'm sticking to this platform. I also do not want anyone to send this to any Content Creators mentioned nor do I want anyone to talk about it in their streams. It is purely just to be respectful. This is my first time writing any type of fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of alcohol

“He’s late. Why is he late? George is never late.” Dream muttered into his mic before subconsciously pulling his phone from his pocket, to message the boy.

Today, him, George, Quackity and Karl were supposed to be playing among us with a few people on stream. Well, Dream himself wasn’t streaming, but the others were, including George. So, where was he? He hadn’t even joined the server yet, which was concerning.

Just then, as if hearing his name being mentioned, the brunette had started streaming and had joined the game.

“hellooo everyone.”

Dream gave a sigh of relief, putting his phone away before turning his microphone on to speak. “George? What took you so long?”

“Yeah Georgie, your boyfriend was worried.” Quackity joked with a snort, immediately cackling at himself afterwards, going back to talking with Karl and Corpse.

The boy rolled his eyes slightly before waiting for an answer from George.

“hmmm- oh! Yeah, I was just- I don’t know, actually.” he said, prolonging a few of the letters, giving a small snigger afterwards, which only made Quackity laugh louder.

Why was he acting so odd? First showing up to a stream late, which is something he’d never done once, and now he sounded like he couldn’t even spit out a full sentence. Dream decided not to question him, for now and to just play the game and see where it went. It was pretty amusing hearing George acting like an idiot anyways. He was probably just sleep deprived, as usual.

-

The game was going pretty well, for the most part, other than George constantly asking how to do a task. They were playing on the original map, which they’d played on a lot together, so that was confusing. Not only that, but his voice sounded like he was intoxicated. Which would actually make a lot of sense. But come on, it was George. He wouldn’t drink before a stream. Would he?

Dream ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair before trying to look around the map for him.

“Quackity, Quackity. Look, look.” Gogy practically yelled, following Alex. They were in the cafeteria, running around the main table with the report button.

“George, what? What is it?”

“I'm going to kill you quackity, oooo I'm going to get you.” George spoke with his voice changer

Dream just stood at the doorway of the cafeteria, watching and listening to the two, trying not to laugh himself, as Alex started screaming.

“I’m kidding” Gogy eventually said to get him to stop screaming, prolonging the ‘g’.

“Oh yeah, I know, because I am actually the impostor!” he exclaimed, laughing and chasing the yelling George this time.

Dream took a sip of his water before putting his hand back on his keyboard and approaching the two. “you guys know I've been stood there for like five minutes.” he snickered.

“Dreammmm! I missed you.”

The small orange astronaut then stood next to his own lime one.

“i missed you too, Gogy?-” he said, in a slightly questioning tone, with a small laugh.

“ooo look, I'm dream, I speed run Minecraft.” Quackity announced, out of nowhere, running around him and George.

Dream himself, chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. (it’s not like anyone can see him anyway) But George on the other hand, burst out giggling.

“George? Are you drunk by any chance?” he finally asked, with an amused smirk, resting his chin on his hand.

“Dream! Be quiet, you’re going to expose me, jeez.” was said in a whispering tone, sounding like a five-year-old playing hide and seek.

“So, I take that as a yes?” he replied, whispering as well just to keep George happy. He couldn’t deny the stupid grin he had on his face though.

“Dream, Dream. He is most certainly drunk. He told me so.” Quackity said, also whispering with a slight giggle.

Well, he guessed everyone was whispering now. But why was George drinking on a Tuesday night? That made absolutely no sense.

“Okay, okay! I maybe sort of lost a bet with Sapnap. The thing is I'm prettyyy sure he cheated-”

Before Dream could ask anymore, a body had been reported and James ended up arguing with Corpse because he apparently vented on cams. As everyone was about to vote for corpse, Quackity decided it would be funny to say George was the impostor and voted for him.

“What!? I was literally with you quackity. You just want to vote me because you think it’s funnyyy.” the boy huffed. Dream could picture him crossing his arms in a strop, that was a habit of his when he was sleep deprived or in a bad mood.

After Alex’s roars of laughter died down, he ended up confessing “Yeah, I did actually think that”

“I voted George too.” Karl said out of nowhere, which made the whole server snicker.

“Well, I did see Corpse head towards where the body was found.” Dream butted in.

“see! It is corpse. I trust my drea- I trust dream.”

There was a lot of laughs and a lot of people questioning what on earth was just said, George just responded with “No, no, no! It was an accident. I swear.” but Alex and Karl carried on teasing him.

Once corpse was ejected, Dream and George stayed in the cafeteria, Karl soon joining them. He was genuinely curious about what Sapnap had gotten George to do.

“Hey George? What exactly was yours and Sapnap’s bet about?

“Does that have something to do with why he sounds absolutely stoned?” Karl snorted.

“He’s not stoned he’s drunk.” Dream stated.

“mmmhmm. Oh yeah, the bet. We were playing bed wars and he said if I could destroy theee yellow bed then he’d take nine shots, but apparently I destroyed green so I had to take the shots instead.”

“George, you know he was probably tricking you. He knows you see yellow and green as the same colours.” Dream said, chuckling a little.

“mmmhhm. my head hurts.”

He completely changed the subject, but Dream will let it slide as he’s drunk. He knew he had to be patient with him when he was like this. He didn’t mind though, of course.

“you should probably end stream and go to bed. Sleep it off.”

“my chat is enjoying the stream though.” he complained.

“I know, but you’re obviously needing to go to bed. “

“alright, finee. Can we call though? You're not streaming sooo-” the brunette yawned.

“yeah, sure. Hurry up, isn't it like four in the morning right now for you?”  
“alright, alright!”

George said bye to the chat and everyone in the server, cracking another joke or two with Quackity before ending the stream and shutting off his laptop.

-

After waiting for George to get ready to go to bed, Dream also left the game and sat with Patches on the couch, calling the boy on his phone. It rang for a little over ten seconds, before he answered.

“Hey Dreammm. I missed you.”

If asked if he smiled at that, he would never admit it. But, spoilers, he did.

“Again? Seriously?”

“of course. I always miss you.”

“we’ve never even met in person.”

“that makes me miss you more.”  
“I might actually like intoxicated George. He’s quite a nice guy.”

“you and your big, fancy words.” The boy scoffed.

“What? Intoxicated? That’s not even a big word.” he chuckled, Patches soon changing location to his lap instead of the arm of the couch.

There was a silence that fell on the conversation. It wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable more than anything. Dream was almost convinced that George had fallen asleep. But he didn’t end the call. He just rested his hand on his cats’ head, scratching the back of her ears and listening to her soft purrs.

“Hey Dreammm?”

He hummed in response.

“When will I get to meet you?”

“I don’t know, Georgie.” He spoke softly.

Usually George hated the nickname ‘Georgie’. But he didn’t protest against it this time, which was shocking.

Once again, it was silent and Dream was left thinking about what It would be like to meet George in person. He knew there would definitely be a height difference, seeing as he himself was 6’3 and George was 5’9.

“hey Dreammmmm?” George repeated with a yawn.

He sighed before chuckling. “Hey George.”

“I love you.”

Dream could hear the smile in George’s voice.

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight.”

“Sleep well.”

Okay, he definitely liked drunk George.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. :)) and yes, this was based on the among us stream on the 29/12/2020  
> my twitter handle is @wilburslajolla if anyone wants to give me a follow :))


End file.
